plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Solar Tomato
UK: £6.99 ID: Rp99,000 |flavor text = Solar Tomato wishes folks would just stop and enjoy the sunshine sometimes. "Stop," she says. "Enjoy the sunshine. I said stop! Hold it right there! Don't move! I MEAN IT!!!"|costume1 = SolartomatoCostume1}} Solar Tomato is a premium instant-use plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2. When played, she stuns zombies in a 3x3 area for 10 seconds, causing each stunned zombie to drop 50 sun. Once she is leveled up to level 3, she can lightly damage the zombies she stuns. Origins She is based on the tomato, the edible fruit of the tomato plant. The "solar" part of her name comes from her ability to produce sun, and may reference the genus of tomato, Solanum. Audio Almanac entry Upgrades Level upgrade Strategies Solar Tomato is a plant that should be used on levels where there are a lot of zombies or when there are a lot of zombies. Using Solar Tomato on low numbers of zombies tend to be less profitable and pointless if you are not playing a level with the "Produce at least X sun" objective. Do not forget that she also stuns the zombies, maybe for only a few seconds, but enough for you to plant quickly to counter huge waves of zombies. You should not fear bringing expensive plants like Winter Melon if you have this plant on hard levels, due to her being capable of making large amounts of sun. If you want an enormous amount of sun, combine her with a max-leveled (and Imitated) Gold Bloom and max-leveled Primal Sunflower, to guarantee all offensive plants on the lawn in no time to kill zombies in the blink of an eye. Also, you can gather the zombies with Garlic, Sweet Potato, or Hot Date for Solar Tomato to be more effective, although Garlic is recommended due to his low cost. Another strategy is to use Solar Tomato like a sun-giving Stallia. If multiple zombies are clustered together and you have explosive plants like Cherry Bomb, use Solar Tomato to stop those zombies to recharge your instant-kill plants and/or wait for more zombies to get rid of. There's another strategy to get more sun, by making zombies stuck in the middle lane using this along with Garlic and Primal Peashooter or other plants that can prevent them from moving, and pack them until the final wave, when a Cherry Bomb can easily wipe out most, if not all of the zombies. This strategy can work in expansion levels, but it can be hard to use because it requires a lot of sun to set up and you may lose plants faster than you can protect them. Solar Tomatoes work well in Endless Zones as the higher density of zombies will allow the player to accrue higher amounts of sun. This makes it easier to set up more expensive plants like Winter Melons and Banana Launchers. Gallery Solar Tomato HD.png|HD Solar Tomato Solar Tomato Costume HD.png|Solar Tomato with its costume ATLASES PLANTSOLARTOMATO 1536 00 PTX.png|Textures and sprites Solar Tomato Seed Packet.png|Seed packet Solar Tomato Seed Packet Image.png|Seed packet image Solar Tomato About Activate Ability.png|Solar Tomato activating its ability SolarTomatoVideoAd.jpg|An advertisement introducing Solar Tomato BacktoSchoolSaleAdPvZ2.jpg|An in-game advertisement promoting Solar Tomato and Electric Peashooter for the Back to School Sale Special Bundles SolarTomatoPlantoftheWeek.jpg|Solar Tomato featured as Plant of the Week SolarTomatoEpicQuest.jpg|Solar Tomato's Epic Quest SolarTomatoLevelUp.jpg|Solar Tomato when it is ready to level up Trivia *She is the first tomato plant in the series, with the second one being Ketchup Mechanic, as well as the only tomato plant in the main series. *Her Almanac entry is similar to Stallia's, as they both talk about zombies pausing or stopping. **However, her Almanac entry has the flavor text split into two parts. She is the first plant in the series to ever have that. Category:Premium plants Category:Sluggish recharge plants Category:Instant-use plants Category:Sun-producing plants Category:Explosive plants Category:Immobilizing plants Category:Single-use plants